FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a detergent composition.
An object of this invention is to provide a detergent composition, especially a liquid detergent composition, which can remove soils rapidly and completely from agricultural products such as vegetables and fruits, marine products such as fishes and shellfishes, processed foodstuffs, and the like, and which exhibits a suitable foaming property during washing and is readily rinsed out after washing, and which is of a low toxicity.